


A Mother's Sacrifice

by Searbreon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Theorycraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searbreon/pseuds/Searbreon
Summary: This is a theory crafting story revolving around Jack Morrison aka Soldier: 76 and his possible mission.





	A Mother's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> The content I pulled from is the "Hero" animated short, "Sombra Origin Story" video, "Infiltration" animated short, "Old Soldiers" comic, "Reflections" comic, and "Searching" comic.

“Some tea, Jack?” asked Ana as she interrupted his thinking. Her battle-worn face smiled at him with her one-eyed gaze.

“Yes, please,” his hoarse voice responded. He stared at the computer screen as he heard Ana pour some tea. 

She placed a cup beside him. “What are you hoping to learn from your contact?” 

He took a sip from the tea. “Enough to plan our next move, at the very least. She's very good at what she does.”

Ana repeatedly dipped her tea bag into her cup inquiring, “Do you trust her?”

A rare chuckle escaped him before answering, “I trust her almost as much as I trust you, Amari.”

A smile softened Ana’s already soft expression. “That laugh betrays you, Jack.” He grunted. 

They continued to sit in silence drinking their tea as sunset colored the sky of the Sahara. After about ten minutes, the screen of the computer went black. It remained so for several seconds before a purple binary code in the shape of a candy skull appeared. That faded before a video uplink appeared of a young Hispanic woman who had the left side of her hair buzzed off.

“¿Qué onda?” she asked with an impish smile as her fingers waved.

“Sombra,” Jack explained, more to Ana than to the woman on the screen. Ana’s eye widened a bit recognizing the name she heard spoken by Reaper. “What were you able to find?”

“Lots of stuff, boss, especially on the Temple of Anubis. Gabe’s not happy about that little run in. Should be downloading to your computer now. But….” Sombra trailed as her typical smile widened, “your cowboy’s in town.”

“Jesse?” questioned Ana, curious.

“McCree,” whispered Jack to himself before raising his voice saying, “About time he showed up. Did you speak to him?”

Amused, Sombra stated, “He appeared to be having an intimate conversation with the bar. I didn't want to interrupt.” Jack attempted to respond, but before he could, Sombra finished, “I placed a tracker on him. I'll speak with him today after a cup… or two of coffee.”

“He's a good kid. Hopefully he joins us.” Jack paused before adding, “Have you stopped by the bakery recently?”

Sombra’s demeanor immediately shifted from aloof to serious. “Yesterday.” 

Jack smiled softening his usually rigid expression. “Good. How is she doing?”

“Terrible!” Sombra couldn't hold back her laugh. “Having delusions of being a hero ever since she saw you take on Los Muertos.”

Shocking Ana with another chuckle, Jack remarked, “Well, if she's like her mother, they're anything but delusions.”

Sombra sat in silence as sadness crept across her face. Ana shifted uneasily. Jack knew he had struck a chord with both but didn't know what to say.

Sombra broke the silence concisely stating, “Download’s complete. I'll let you know what McCree says as soon as I can. Feliz Navidad.” The screen faded to black before returning to its normal state.

Ana spoke up, “It wasn't you, Jack. I feel her pain. It's a raw spot that'll never heal.” Ana paused waiting for a response. When none came she asked, “How did you meet her?”

“She was desperate and contacted me over a decade ago. Started me on this crusade.” Jack replied before abruptly standing up. “I'm going to lie down.”

Ana laid her hand on his shoulder for a brief moment and said, “Sleep well, Jack. Merry Christmas.” 

“Merry Christmas, Amari,” he responded as he began walking back to his cot. He attempted to fall asleep, but his mind wandered to the night he first met Sombra.  
___ ___ ___

Over A Decade Ago:

The smell of the bar he walked in to reeked of smoke and cheap booze. The few patrons in the establishment had neon tattoos showing their connection to the Los Muertos gang. Through the smoke filled air, he was able to spot a flash of a purple candy skull in the corner leading him that way.

When he arrived at the table, he saw a frazzled young woman brushing her hand along the head of a sleeping infant. A painful smile was etched across her face as she watched it sleep.

“Olivia?” Jack asked as he approached the table.

The young woman nodded in reply before adding, “Captain Morrison, thank you for coming.”

As he sat down, he noted, “Please, call me Jack.” 

“Jack. I didn’t know who to trust. Your history though…” A screen appeared out of thin air above her hand. It appeared to be a highly detailed dossier on Jack. “... makes you the only person I can risk trusting.”

“You’re impressive. Those files you sent me checked out. I’ve secretly launched a full internal affairs investigation, though I’m sure you already knew that. How did you come across that information?” queried Jack as he crossed his arms on the table.

She slid a data drive over to Jack. Pointing to it, she explained, “That contains evidence I have been able to gather on a conspiracy that is in virtually every single organization. It’s in the Shimada clan, Talon, Volskaya, Lumerico, and, as you discovered, Overwatch.” She waved her hand over it causing a screen to pop up. Jack briefly looked at it before looking back at her. She pointed back to it. “Read it. I’ll wait.” She dipped a chip into salsa and ate it.

Jack took nearly a half hour to skim the information as they ate. A widespread organization no one knows anything about; it was nearly impossible to believe but what evidence he saw was convincing. Jack ran his hand through his greying hair before inquiring, “I’m not naive enough to assume this’ll be free. What’s the cost?”

“A favor.” She looked at her infant as sadness crept across her face. “I wasn’t careful enough. They discovered me. I need to disappear…” She held her infant’s hand in hers as her mouth began to quiver slightly. “... And I can’t take her with me.”

Jack awkwardly placed his hand on hers and asked, “What’s her name?”

Sombra swallowed, holding back tears. “Her name is Alejandra.”

Knowing what she was asking, he reassured her, “I’ll find her a good home.” 

She nodded in silence as she bit her lip. “Thank you, Jack,” she finally expressed. She reached under the table and pulled out a coin purse. It was light blue with the design of some creature Jack was unfamiliar with on it. “This is everything I can spare for her.”

Jack reached across and took the purse. He opened it, and, without hesitation, took the money out and handed it back to Olivia discreetly. He put the purse down on table near him and asserted, “This is so she has something of yours.” Olivia attempted to argue, but Jack interrupted before she could say a word. “You use that money to keep yourself alive. I’ll make sure she has the money she needs.”

Tears began streaming down Olivia’s face. She wiped them away before proclaiming, “You are an even better man than I had hoped, Jack.”

It had felt good for Jack to hear that after the repeated negative coverage of him and Overwatch in the media. He cleared his throat before inquiring, “What will you do now?”

“Well they fried all my old stuff so now I need new and improved tech. Then, I need to become nobody.” She sighed.

Scratching his unkempt scruff, Jack requested, “Is there a way for me to contact nobody?” 

“No, but I’ll be in touch as soon as possible,” she replied as she begun to stand up. 

“Take care of yourself, Olivia.” They stared at each other for a brief moment before she nodded and walked out of the bar. Jack grabbed the diaper bag, but before he could move the stroller, Alejandra woke up and began to fuss. Jack knelt beside Alejandra. As he placed the coin purse beside Alejandra, he said, “Shh,shh, Grandpa Jack has you.” Alejandra squeezed the coin purse tightly before leaning her head against it and dozing off. He stood back up and began pushing the stroller. He walked out of the bar and towards the main street, his whole life changed.


End file.
